<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>its too cold for you here. by stenbrough_heart</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257108">its too cold for you here.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/stenbrough_heart/pseuds/stenbrough_heart'>stenbrough_heart</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Asexual Stanley Uris, Bill Denbrough Needs a Hug, Bill Denbrough Whump, Bisexual Bill Denbrough, Bisexual Stanley Uris, Hurt Bill Denbrough, Hurt No Comfort, Minor Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Sad Bill Denbrough, Sad Ending, The Losers Club Are Good Friends (IT), The Losers Club Love Each Other (IT), Whump</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26257108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/stenbrough_heart/pseuds/stenbrough_heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>bill was sad, it was that simple. no, not sad, devastated. nothing was going right. his brother was gone, he was in love with his best friend, his parents acted like he didn’t exist, and they were also on the verge of a divorce. all he could do was sit on his bed and listen to them screaming at each other the floor below him.</p><p>lower case intended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>its too cold for you here.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>bill was sad, it was that simple. no, not sad, devastated. nothing was going right. his brother was gone, he was in love with his best friend, his parents acted like he didn’t exist, and they were also on the verge of a divorce. all he could do was sit on his bed and listen to them screaming at each other the floor below him.</p><p>“you’re a fucking bitch, you know that right? no wonder we couldn’t even keep our kids alive!”</p><p>“oh and that was only my job? you can’t lift a finger to help? you’re a lazy bastard and you have no right to blame any of this on me!”</p><p>bill shoved his head into his pillow. he had to admit that the way his parents spoke as if both him and georgie were dead hurt, a lot. he was trying his best not to cry; he was about to go and meet the losers and he knew his friends would overreact if they realised he’d been crying. ben and beverly would be all concerned, and stan would be prying to find out what was wrong. richie would probably make a couple of jokes to try and lighten the mood, and mike and eddie would be quiet and somber. honestly, bill wasn’t prepared for the embarrassment and besides, he was their leader and he couldn’t be the weak one. he was never the weak one.</p><p>eventually he knew he had to suck it up and leave, he was gonna be late and that would only make the losers even more suspicious. so, ignoring the still loud yelling from downstairs, bill pulled himself off his bed and slowly opened his bedroom door. he quietly tip-toed down the stairs and went out the front door before his parents could notice. not that they would anyway, he didn’t even exist to them anymore.</p><p>the bike ride to the quarry was seemingly short and peaceful, it was fairly windy, but bill could barely even feel it. if it was cold, he didn’t notice. as he swung himself off his bike and ran towards the quarry, he caught sight of his already bickering friends. stan was rolling his eyes at richie and eddie who were playfully pushing each other, almost falling onto the frozen lake, and the rest of them were just relaxing, ben reading some random book. he inhaled deeply and walked towards the group. richie noticed him first, and pushed eddie off of him (resulting in him muttering a small “fuck you”), and bill immediately knew all the attention was gonna be directed towards him.</p><p>“big bill! how d’ya do? long time no see amigo” he yelled in one of his stupid accents, one bill couldn’t quite pinpoint. everyone turned to look at him, faces upturning into grins. however bill noticed that beverly’s smile fell rather quickly, and he gave her a puzzled look in return.</p><p>“jesus bill! you must be freezing what the hell, it’s like 15 degrees!” beverly cried. bill was shocked at how late he realised that he was wearing a t-shirt while the others were wearing jumpers and coats. he gave beverly an almost half shrug, and she sighed deeply. “come on guys.” she started getting up and collecting her stuff. “it’s getting late. it’ll be dark soon and it’s only gonna get colder tonight, we should head home. we have quite a long walk anyways.” the others seemed to agree because they all nodded and began to get ready to leave.</p><p>“w-walk? i rode m-my b-b-bike here.” nope, that was the wrong thing to say, beverly was glaring at him and the others were looking at him incredulously.</p><p>“you what?!” stanley exclaimed, and that alone made bill feel furiously guilty. he didn't like knowing that he was making stan worry. ever since he'd kissed the blonde boy he'd been avoiding him like the plague, and that only resulted in making stan's anxiety increase.</p><p>“you, my friend, are going to freeze to death” richie joked, but everyone knew he was just as concerned as they were. <em>(he was right anyways.) </em>and that was the trigger that sent everyone into an uproar.</p><p>bill was watching the yelling unfold, tears filling his eyes when he shuddered suddenly. oh… he was cold now, really cold. to make things worse, the sky was blacking quickly and the temperature dropping rapidly. being the person he was, bill freaked out at the way everyone was caring for him and raging about his silly mistakes, so he did the one thing he could think of. he did a quick 180, jumped onto his bike, and took off in the other direction. he could hear the distant calls of his name, but he kept going. he didn’t think he could stop even if he wanted to, the roads were slippery and his body was going numb.</p><p>after riding for a few minutes he could barely keep going anymore, but he kept pushing, he was only 10 minutes from home. his cheeks and nose were bright red and every breath he took left a cloud of condensation. fuck, the wind was freezing and he was really regretting not wearing a coat now. or a jumper. or anything warmer than a fucking t-shirt.</p><p>bill was so distracted thinking about how cold it was, that he lost complete control of the bike, sending him flying off it and onto the side of the road. his bare skin was peeled off after grinding against the cold concrete, but overall he wasn’t severely injured. if he could just get up… but it wasn’t so cold now, he just felt numb. and feeling numb isn’t so bad. so he decided on five more minutes before he’d drag himself up. that was long enough for him to prepare himself, but not long enough for his injuries to get any worse.</p><p>he really didn’t mean to fall asleep.</p><p>well, not exactly. maybe he noticed the way he'd stopped shivering, and how his eyelids were slowly getting heavier and heavier. but there wasn't really anything he could do anyways. so he closed his eyes, and smiled. he felt peaceful, and for once in his damn life, everything was quiet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first ever fanfiction,, so it's basically TRASH but yeah.. opinions would be appreciated? and i know its super short but its only really a one shot and i got writers block like half way through so yeah. anyways i spend my whole life reading fanfics,, so i thought that maybe i could try and actually write one,, i was probably wrong. oh and the title is from sweater weather- the neighbourhood (duh,, bi anthem). okay love you byE!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>